


Something Great

by Niyaa



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Eye Doctor Alec Lightwood, First Kiss, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, Patient!Magnus, Raphael is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 09:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niyaa/pseuds/Niyaa
Summary: “Dr. Lightwood will see you now.”“More like, Dr. Eye-Candy,” Magnus whispered and stood up to go see the eye doctor.-----You can find Russian translationhere!





	Something Great

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyoo! Back with another one shot. I have like zero ideas to write multi-chaptered fics. So, hope you guys enjoy my fluffy one shots.
> 
> Literally didn't know what to name the fic. Title from ‘Something Great’ by One Direction.
> 
> This fic's kinda my favourite at the moment. Hope you guys like it.
> 
> This fic is translated into Russian by [Shiorino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiorino/pseuds/Shiorino). You can find it [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7410685).♡
> 
> Happy reading♡

“Ahhhh! Oh my God. My eyes!!! You stupid --- ahhhh,” Magnus screamed as if he was on fire.

The gang --- Magnus, Catarina, Raphael, Maia, Ragnor and Luke --- were playing ‘Never Have I Ever’ at Magnus' apartment. But the twist was, instead of taking a shot of vodka or something, they put ice inside their clothes if they were guilty of having done something. It was a stupid idea. Ragnor, being the dumbest smart guy, suggested that they do it because they didn't have any booze with them. And everyone else, being their dumbest dumb selves, agreed to it. Even Magnus.

So, here they were, sitting in the middle of Magnus' apartment in Brooklyn, in a circle with three buckets of ice in the middle of it. And when Raphael asked Magnus if he'd ever gone commando; it was Magnus' turn to put ice on himself, because of course he'd gone commando! But when Magnus was about to put some ice inside his shirt, Raphael slapped his hand and the ice landed in one of Magnus' eyes. And that was why Magnus was screaming.

\-----------------

A few minutes later, they had all rushed to the hospital with a whimpering Magnus who wouldn't stop cursing at Raphael for ruining his beautiful cat-like eyes.

“Raph, I swear to God, you'll pay for this!”

“Calm down, idiota. Maybe you should try putting some ice on it,” Raphael said, shrugging one shoulder nonchalantly.

Magnus glared at him. Or at least tried to glare at him before his eyes started burning further.

They were all sitting in the waiting lounge. Apparently, the eye doctor was not available. He was out of town. ‘Damn you, you had to go out now?!’ Magnus cursed inwardly. So, now they had to wait for the on-call doctor to arrive and God knows when that would be. Magnus' eyes were burning and paining more and more by each passing minute. He was getting very impatient.

Catarina went to the nurse and asked her when the on-call doctor would arrive. And that was the 7th time she'd done that because Magnus and Raphael wouldn't shut up for heaven's sake.

“This so-called on-call doctor better treat my eyes well. They are worth billions. You could never find eyes like mine in the whole world. You can try if you want,” Magnus kept boasting and boasting, to no one in particular.

“Oh, my God, Magnus. Won't you shut up? It's gonna be alright. Okay? Just shut the fuck up,” Catarina lost her temper.

And that was when the on-call doctor arrived.

He was a tall, dark haired guy, wearing a casual white shirt and black jeans. _‘He is so hella sexy,’_ Magnus’ mind supplied, unnecessarily. His hair was so freakishly messy in a stylish way; he had legs that Magnus just wanted to climb on, eyes that could make you swoon and a look that was so smoldering. To sum it up, he was extremely gorgeous. He was like a wildest fantasy.

“Okay, _someone_  is drooling and it's gross. I guess he just won a jackpot,” Ragnor wiggled his eyebrows at Magnus.

Catarina and Maia snickered. Luke winked at Magnus and Raphael just wore his ever-present bored expression, like he would rather burn than be there, witnessing all that bullshit.

“He's already treating my eyes so well,” Magnus sighed dreamily.

Everyone pretended like they didn't hear that.

Two minutes later, the nurse said, “Dr. Lightwood will see you now.”

“More like, Dr. _Eye-Candy_ ,” Magnus whispered and stood up to go see the doctor.

\-----------------

The door to Alec's room opened and the patient walked in. Just like always, Alec didn't pay any attention to who exactly had walked in; just ready to examine their eyes and get it over with.

But when he properly looked at his patient, he gaped at him like a spectacled goldfish.

He had never seen a man that beautiful in his life before. He was the definition of perfection. _Beauty_. _Divine_. And Alec couldn't take his eyes off of him even if he wanted to.

His patient was wearing a tight cobalt blue shirt with many buttons undone; revealing a smooth, chiseled, caramel coloured chest adorned with a layer of beautiful necklaces. He was wearing tight black pants that just glorified his ass and his legs. His hair was spiked up with some cobalt blue streaks in it --- matching his shirt's colour. He was wearing light make-up; glitter around his eyes, lip gloss and eyeliner. A few rings decorated his fingers and his nails were painted black.

Alec was brought back to reality from his observations by the patient saying, “Hello there, Doctor.”

Alec cleared his throat and recovered his poise and said, “Hi, take a seat here. What's the trouble with your eyes?”

The patient --- gorgeous patient --- took a seat in the chair for the patients where their eyes are examined.

“Well, me and my friends were playing a game and I got _ice_  in my eyes. Don't ask me how, but it did. And it's really burning. Please, tell me that nothing will happen to my eyes.” The gorgeous patient was very worried.

Alec got close to the patient's left eye to examine it... And he was struck by the beauty he saw. His eyes, he saw as he got closer, were a sort of brown with golden lights in them and absolutely perfect. Now he knew why the man was so worried about his eyes getting ruined. Alec reminded himself to get a grip and examined the eye --- _beautiful_ eye.

“There’s nothing to worry about, Mr. ---” Alec questioned.

“Magnus. You can call me Magnus.”

_‘What a perfect name for a perfect man,’_ Alec mused.

“Um, okay. There's nothing serious, Magnus. Your eyes are perfect. I-I mean, perfectly fine. It's just a little red. It might itch and burn for a while but it's normal considering the ice that went into it.”

“Oh, thank god! That's wonderful. Thank you, Dr. Lightwood.”

‘Dr. _Eye-Candy,_ ’ Magnus corrected, inwardly.

“You don't need to thank me. Also, you can call me Alec,” he said, almost shyly.

Magnus smiled brightly. And Alec was once again reminded of how handsome he was.

Alec moved to his desk and started picking up some eye drops. “Just put three drops from these eyes drops on your left eye for a couple of days and your eyes will be back to normal in no time. And I'll just put three now.”

Alec went near Magnus again, bent near his left eye and started putting three drops in it.

There was moment. Alec swore that there was a moment. While Alec was putting the last drop, Magnus’ eyes dropped down to Alec's lips. Alec removed his hand but he didn't make any move to get away from Magnus. They just stared into each other's eyes, occasionally glancing at each other's lips --- their faces so close that if either of them leaned an inch, they could crash their lips together.

They both jumped back, startled, when there was a knock on the door.

Alec cursed the damn nurse inwardly and said, “Come in, Clary.”

Clary opened the door and peeked in first, then entered and said, “There’s two more patients, Alec. But, Jace said he's coming here in a few minutes. So, I guess you can go home. He'll take care of the other patients.”

Alec let out a relieved sigh and said, “Thanks, Clary.”

She smirked at Alec and Magnus and went back outside.

Alec looked back at Magnus. He seemed a little disappointed and irritated.

“Uh, so, these drops should make your eyes feel better,” Alec handed it over to Magnus, smiling.

“Oh, trust me, my eyes feel way better by just looking at you,” Magnus flirted.

Alec blushed and turned around to grab his jacket to head out of there as his shift was over.

Magnus got up from the chair and said, “Thank you for treating my eyes very well, Alexander.”

And Alec was stunned. His full name sounded sinful coming from Magnus’ lips. And he wanted to hear him say it for the rest of his life.

“It’s my job, Magnus,” Alec smiled softly.

“I hope I'll see you soon, Dr. Lightwood,” Magnus purred and went to open the door.

“Wait,” Alec pulled out a card from his pocket and handed it to Magnus and added, “In case you put something else in your eyes, again.”

Alec couldn't believe that he did that. That was a sudden outbreak of courage.

Magnus looked at the card and smiled. It had Alec's personal phone number in it with his name printed in bold letters.

“I’ll definitely put ice again. And I'll make sure to call you,” Magnus smirked and opened the door.

Alec followed after him. He wanted to ask Magnus out but he was too nervous and shy. Magnus was his patient!

\-----------------

“Magnus, what happened?”

“You’ve gone blind, right?”

“What took you so long?”

“How’s your eye?"

“You okay?”

Catarina, Raphael, Ragnor, Maia and Luke asked in unison.

“There’s nothing wrong with my eye. He gave me an eye drop and said it'll be fine in no time. And no, I haven't gone blind,” Magnus eyed Raphael.

“Glad to hear, Magnus. Now you'll stop whining, finally,” Cat joked.

Magnus saw that Alec waved goodbye to the nurse, Clary, and was about to leave the hospital. He glanced at Magnus and smiled and stepped out.

“He treated my eyes so well. I don't need any medicine, just looking at that gorgeous face can cure anything,” Magnus sighed dreamily.

“Uh-oh. Someone's crushing already,” Maia sing-songed.

“I really wanna ask him out. But I don't know what he'd think. I have his number, though!” Magnus grinned.

“Really?” Everyone gasped.

Magnus smiled cheekily and said, “Yeah, he gave it to me in case if I put something in my eye again.”

Everyone laughed and told Magnus to just call him and ask him out.

“I don't know, guys,” Magnus hesitated.

“Well, whatever. I'm going home now. Come on, Cat,” Ragnor said.

“I’m gonna head home, too. Take care, Magnus,” Maia said.

“Goodnight, Magnus.”

Ragnor, Cat, Raphael, Maia and Luke waved him goodbye and went out of the hospital.

Magnus followed them outside. As he stepped out onto the street, he saw Dr. Eye-Candy talking with a blond guy.

Alec's face lit up when he saw Magnus. The blond guy noticed it and smirked between them. “I’ll see you later, man. Goodnight.” And he was gone.

Alec and Magnus looked at each other. “You heading home, Doc?” Magnus asked.

“Yeah, my apartment's just a few blocks this way,” he pointed to his right side.

“Mine, too,” Magnus smiled.

“Maybe I could walk with you? If that's alright, of course,” Magnus added.

“Sure,” Alec smiled and they started walking together towards their apartments.

They walked in silence for a few minutes. Their hands would brush together, occasionally. “You know, you have beautiful eyes,” Alec blurted out, suddenly.

Magnus beamed at him and said, “Well, thank you, Alexander. I really need an amazing eye doctor like you to keep it that way.”

Alec blushed and chuckled softly.

He stopped near an apartment. “This is me.”

“Mine is just three more blocks away,” Magnus said.

“So, I guess this is it, then,” Alec said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Yeah, I guess so.”

Neither of them moved.

Nobody knew who took the first step or the second step. Or who put their hands on the other's hair first. Or whose lips crashed with the other's first. It all happened fast. One second, they were staring at each other, unmoving; the next second, they were kissing.

Magnus’ hands roamed through Alec's messy black hair and Alec's hands roamed from Magnus’ waist to back to his neck. Their lips fit perfectly, like they were designed for each other and they moved in sync.

The kiss was intense and full of newfound passion. They kissed for several minutes --- exploring each other. Breathlessness made them to part and Magnus rested his forehead on Alec's. They smiled goofily at each other and kissed again.

After another round of passionate kissing, they pulled away.

“That was... _perfect_ ,” Magnus breathed.

“It really was,” Alec grinned.

“So... I'll call you?” Magnus asked.

“Yeah, you should definitely do that,” Alec agreed, enthusiastically.

Magnus smiled. “You free tomorrow night?”

“I am. What do you have in mind?”

“How about dinner? I'll text you the address.”

“Sounds wonderful.” Alec smiled.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Alexander,” Magnus smiled, eyes crinkling.

“See you tomorrow, Magnus.”

Magnus placed another chaste kiss on Alec's lips and turned away.

Alec stood smiling, watching Magnus walk. More like, sway. Then, he went home.

Magnus pulled out his phone while walking, entered Alec's number and saved it. He sent him a text.

_‘I’m really glad I got ice in my eyes. Goodnight, Alexander. Can't wait to see you again. <3 <3 --- Magnus.’_

His phone pinged with a text in a few seconds.

_‘I'm really glad you got ice in your eyes, too. Goodnight, Magnus. Looking forward to seeing you again. <3 <3’_

They both went to bed with a huge smile on their faces, looking forward to seeing each other again and again and again...

 

 

M♡A

**Author's Note:**

> Was that good? Leave kudos and comments if you think so! Thanks for reading. Love y'all.
> 
> See ya soon♡


End file.
